Kematian dan Reinkarnasi
by N-Yoshioka
Summary: "Hey, Kau percaya Reinkarnasi?" "Aku berharap Reinkarnasi benar benar ada" "Saat aku dikehidupan yang baru, Aku ingin hidup damai tanpa peperangan" "Hidup bersamamu selamanya"


Sebuah fic dari ide yang tiba tiba muncul. Bikin OneShoot lagi karena belum siap ngepubliash yang MultiChapter. Tinggal bikin ending, Tapi masih belum ada ide. Jadi disimpan saja.  
>Fic ini dibuat kurang dari 1 jam, Jadi maaf kalo ceritanya Ga Jelas.<p>

...

Judul : Kematian Dan Reinkarnasi

Rate : T Pairing : Sasuke x Tenten (SASUTEN)

Disclaimer : Thank's To Massashi Kisimoto

Happy Reading .

.

.  
>.<p>

"ARRRRRKHHH"  
>Tampak pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik memekik kesakitan ditubuhnya. berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan dari rasa sakit. Tak berbeda dengan pemuda bersurai kuning, Pemuda bersurai Raven juga menahan rasa Sakit yang menerpa tubuhnya. Tapi ia menyembunyikan rasa Sakit itu dengan wajah datarnya.<br>Kedua tangan pemuda itu saling bertautan membentuk Segel. Segel yang menyelamatkan dunia.

Ribuan bintang yang ada dilangit bersinar cerah untuk mereka berdua. Seakan ingin memberikan semangat, walaupun jaraknya teramatlah Jauh.  
>Tak jauh dari kedua pemuda itu, Berdirilah seorang Kunoichi bersurai Pink dan Gurunya yang menatap mereka Khawatir.<p>

Kunoichi berambut Pink itu ingin sekali membantu. Tapi apa daya, Ia tak bisa melakukan apa apa. Ia hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan kedua temannya yang sedang berjuang menyelamatkan dunia.

Perang Dunia Ninja KeEmpat sudah berakhir. Para Edo Tensei juga Sudah dimusnahkan. Obito, Madara, Dan Kaguya juga berhasil diKalahkan.

Tidak ada teriakan kemenangan ataupun tangis haru untuk keberhasilan mereka. Memang tidak ada, Karena Makhluk dibumi hanya tinggal Empat Orang.  
>Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Dan Sang Guru, Hatake Kakashi.<p>

"Aaaarrrkkkkhhhhhh"

Terdengar teriakan kembali dari Sosok bersurai Kuning, Uzumaki Naruto.  
>Sakit ditubuhnya memang sudah tak tertahankan, Tapi ia masih berjuang untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Walaupun nyawa menjadi taruhan.<p>

Walaupun tidak ada teriakan seperti Naruto, Tapi Sosok bersurai Raven itu sesekali memekik kesakitan, Walaupun tidak diketahui Oleh 2 pasang mata disana.

"B...bertahan...lah, Sedikit l..lagi...Nn..Naruto" Ucap Pemuda bersurai raven.

"B...baka, K...kau Ju...ga Harus Ber...tahan... Sasuke" Ucap Naruto

Cairan kental merah berhasil lolos dari mulut Sasuke. bukan hanya mulut, Mata Rinegannya pun mengeluarkan darah. tak berbeda dengan Sasuke ,Naruto juga mengeluarkan dari Mulutnya.

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Satu persatu Manusia yang dililit bagaikan kempompong itu mulai keluar. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Para Kage, Orochimaru, Karin, Juugo , Suigetsu dan Semua Makhluk hidup didunia berhasil terselamatkan dari Mimpi Abadi.

Awalnya mereka kebingungan, Tapi setelah melihat 2 pemuda yang saling membentuk segel, Mereka seakan tahu apa yang terjadi, Mereka hanya diam ditempat . Memandang kearah kedua pemuda yang masih berjuang hidup dan mati.

"Naruto-kun"

"Naruto"

"Naruto"

Gumam Lirih para teman temannya yang melihat kondisinya memprihatinkan.  
>Salah Satu Tangan mereka hancur akibat pertarungan . Baju yang sudah banyak berlumuran darah, dan banyak luka lebam diwajah mereka berdua.<p>

"Arrrkkkkhh"

Teriakan kembali terdengar dari Naruto. Semua berhasil diselamatkan, tapi masih belum berakhir. Bulan Masih berwarna Merah, dan mereka harus MenNormalkan kembali bulan itu.

"Uugh"

Darah ikut keluar saat Sasuke terbatuk. Tapi ia harus berjuang untuk menyelamatkan dunia. membersihkan nama Uchiha atas dosa yang pernah dilakukannya. ia harus menempati janjinya kepada kakaknya untuk melindungi Konoha.

Cahaya silau terpancar dari telapak tangan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sangat Silau, sehingga membuat Mereka harus menutup Matanya.

BLAAARR

Terjadi ledakan yang membuat semua orang disana terkejut. tidak terlalu besar, tapi yang mengejutkan adalah tempat ledakan tersebut yang berasal dari Tempat Naruto dan Sasuke.

Semua pasang mata disana memandang khawatir. Asap masih menyelimuti tempat itu sehingga tidak terlihat apa apa.

Wussshhhhhh

Sosok bersurai kuning atau lebih tepatnya Naruto terpental keluar dari asap dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

BRUGH

tubuh Naruto terjatuh ke tanah tak jauh dari Sakura.

"Narutoooo" Teriak Sakura lalu menghampiri Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Kakashi yang awalnya terkejut langsung saja berlari menyusul Sakura untuk untuk melihat keadaan muridnya itu.

Bukan hanya Kakashi dan Sakura, Tapi semua teman teman Naruto berlari menghampiri Naruto untuk melihat keadaan Naruto.  
>Semua Ninja medis dikerahkan untuk menolong Naruto.<br>Sakura, Shizune, Ninja medis dari Suna, Bahkan Tsunade pun turun tangan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Tapi... Mereka terlalu Khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto sehingga melupakan keberadaan Sasuke yang Cukup Jauh dari Naruto.

.  
>.<p>

Sasuke terpental sangat jauh dari Naruto. Tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia hanya bisa berdiam diri menunggu Nyawanya lepas dari raganya.  
>Menutup matanya sambil menikmati rasa Sakit.<br>Sekelebat memori masa kecilnya memasuki otaknya. Seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai. di akhir dari hidupnya, Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengannya walaupun akan ada perpisahan menyedihkan.

[SASUKE POV]

Sakit sekali rasanya. Aku hanya bisa menahannya. tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk saat ini. Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan. Mungkin tubuh ku sudah membenci kelakuanku sehingga tubuh ini tidak bisa bergerak.

Kulihat Sakura dan ninja medis disana berusaha menyembuhkan Naruto.  
>Mereka semua khawatir akan keadaan Naruto. Jelas saja, Naruto adalah sosok pahlawan, Bukan sepertiku yang hanya seorang Ninja Buronan.<br>Aku berharap Naruto bisa disembuhkan.

UGH

Darah kembali keluar saat aku batuk bersamaan dengan rasa sakit dari dalam tubuhku.  
>Aku tahu hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Aku hanya bisa menunggu sampai Nyawa ini keluar dari tubuhku.<p>

.  
>Tap Tap Tap Tap .<p>

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki terburu buru menghampiriku.  
>Apa itu malaikat yang akan mengambil Nyawaku?.<br>Aku tidak tahu, dan bukankah malaikat itu terbang?.  
>Lalu kenapa ada suara langkah kaki yang menghampiriku?.<br>Apa malaikat yang menjemputku berbeda, karena kejahatan yang kulakukan sangat banyak?.

"Sasuke-kun bertahanlah"

Aku mendengar suara lembut dengan isak tangis yang menyuruhku bertahan.  
>Dan aku merasakan kepalaku tidak lagi menyentuh tanah, Melainkan seperti dipangku oleh Kaa-sanku.<p>

"Sasuke-kun bukalah Matamu"

Aku mendengar dia kembali bersuara tidak lupa isak tangisnya.  
>Perlahan, aku memberanikan membuka kedua mataku untuk melihatnya.<p>

Aku melihat wajah cantik gadis yang kuharapkan untuk datang. Bodohnya aku karena menganggapnya malaikat kematian. Ternyata dia malaikat kecilku.

[SASUKE POV END]

"Tenten" Ucap Sasuke lirih setelah berhasil membuka matanya.  
>Ia melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya sedang menangis. Air mata Tenten pun jatuh kewajah Sasuke.<p>

"Sasuke-kun" Ucap Tenten saat ia tahu lelaki dipangkuannya sedang menatapanya.

"Bertahanlah, Aku akan memanggil bantuan" Ucap Tenten lalu bersiap beranjak untuk pergi.  
>Tapi sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya membuatnya terkejut.<p>

"Jangan pergi, Jika kau pergi aku tak punya waktu untuk berbicara denganmu" Ucap Sasuke untuk menghentikan Tenten yang akan pergi, Karena ia tahu ia tak akan disini lebih lama lagi, dan inilah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk berbicara kepada Tenten setelah lama tak bertemu.

"Apa yang Kau Ka..."

Sebelum Tenten menyelesaikan kata katanya, Sebuah jari telunjuk Sasuke berada dibibirnya menyuruhnya Untuk diam.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, Lalu tangannya mencari sebuah benda yang berada dilehernya. Cukup sulit untuknya karena hanya bisa menggunakan satu tangan.  
>Dengan perjuangan yang cukup keras, Akhirnya Sasuke dapat meraih benda yang berada dilehernya. Sebuah kalung berbentuk kipas lambang Uchiha.<p>

"Hei, Aku pernah berjanji padamu untuk menjaga ini sampai aku mati" Ucap Sasuke lirih sambil memandangi sebuah kalung yang ada digenggamannya.  
>"Tapi aku ingin kau yang menjaganya sampai mati" Setelah itu, ia kemudian memberikannya kepada Tenten.<br>"Pakailah"

Tenten hanya bisa menerima kalung itu, Tiada kata yang Tenten ucapkan, Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir dengan isakan tangis.

"Ck, bodoh, Jangan menangis" Ucap Sasuke kemudian menyeka air mata Tenten.

Tenten lalu memakai kalung berlambang Klan Uchiha Itu. Kalung yang penuh kenangan bersama Sasuke dulu.

"Hei, Saat aku mati Nanti, beritahukan pada Naruto untuk tidak menyalahkan teman temannya karena hanya menyembuhkannya" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya. Sasuke tahu, jika sahabatnya mati karena tidak mendapat pertolongan, Mungkin Naruto akan mengamuk. Tenten hanya bisa mendengarkan tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Seakan tidak ingin ada yang terlewat.  
>"dan ucapkanlah terima kasih pada Naruto, Karena dia mau bersahabat denganku walaupun Aku Ninja buronan"<p>

"Aku akan mengatakannya Sasuke-kun" Ucap Tenten sambil menyeka air matanya, Air matanya terus mengalir walau ia mati matian menahannya.

"Ck , Sudah kubilang jangan menangis bodoh" Ucap Sasuke

Sasuke kemudian menggapai belakang kepala Tenten. semakin dekat bahkan Sasuke bisa merasakan Nafas Tenten yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia menariknya sampai wajah mereka bertemu.

CUP

Sasuke mencium bibir Tenten dengan lembut, Walaupun hanya sebentar, Tapi itu membuat Tenten terkejut dan diam, walaupun airmatanya masih mengalir.

"Bagus,"  
>"Oh ya, Aku mempunyai Sesuatu untukmu"<p>

Sasuke kemudian mencari sebilah pedang yang ia selipkan dicelananya.

"Ini hadiah dariku karena kau masih peduli padaku" Sasuke kemudian memberikan pedang Kusanaginya kepada Tenten.

"Jaga baik baik"  
>"Dan ma'af, Aku tak bisa mengajarimu menggunakan pedang seperti yang kukatakan dulu" Ucap Sasuke saat Tenten menerimanya "Aku yakin, Kau bisa belajar pedang sendiri karena kau Kunoichi yang kuat"<p>

.  
>"Hey, Kau percaya Reinkarnasi?" Tanya Sasuke Tapi Tenten masih saja diam dengan air mata mengalir di matanya.<p>

"Aku berharap Reinkarnasi benar benar ada"  
>"Saat aku dikehidupan yang baru, Aku ingin hidup damai tanpa peperangan"<br>"Hidup bersamamu, Naruto, Sakura , Kakashi, Hinata , Sai, Shikamaru, dan yang lainnya"

"Oh ya, Saat kecil dulu, Aku pernah berkata bahwa saat besar Nanti, Aku ingin menikahimu. Tapi ma'af, Aku tak bisa"  
>"Tapi saat di kehidupan selanjutnya Nanti, Aku akan menikahimu Tenten-chan"<p>

UHUGH

Sasuke batuk darah kembali

"Aku Mencintaimu, Aku Akan Per..."  
>Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kata katanya, Nyawa Sasuke sudah tidak ada ditubuhnya.<p>

Tenten menangis saat melihat tubuh Sasuke tidak bernyawa. Ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke meninggalkannya. Tapi takdir berkata lain.  
>Sasuke sudah meninggal.<p>

.

5 Tahun Kemudian .

.  
>Naruto berdiri terdiam didepan patung para kage. cita citanya saat kecil dulu sudah tercapai, Ia berhasil menjadi Hokage.<br>Dengan topi kage berada ditangannya, Ia melihat para Patung yang berada tak jauh didepannya.

Ia mengingat Momen terakhir kali bertemu Sasuke. Saat ia dibawah alam sadarnya.

"Naruto"

"Sasuke, apa ini di surga?" Tanya Naruto yang tak tahu apa apa.

"Tidak, Ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu"

"Alam bawah sadar?" Tanya Naruto

"Kembalilah, Teman temanmu sudah menunggu"

"Kembali?" Naruto yang masih tak tahu apa apa

"Kembalilah ketempat pertama kali kau disini."

"Kalau begitu, Ayo kembali bersama Sama" Ucap Naruto

"Ma'af , Tapi aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto Sebelum Naruto mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, Sasuke sudah menghilang dari tempatnya, Sementara Naruto sadar dari komanya.  
>Saat ia sudah sadar, Orang pertama yang dicari Naruto adalah Sasuke.<br>Dan ia marah besar saat mengetahui Sasuke meninggal karena tidak mendapat bantuan Ninja medis.  
>Tapi Saat mendengar cerita dari Tenten, Ia menjadi tenang.<p>

"Reinkarnasi ya,... Aku berharap Juga begitu... Sasuke"

.  
>"Dan sama sama, Aku juga senang bersahabat denganmu"<p>

.  
>"dan dikehidupan baru kita Nanti, Aku juga ingin hidup bahagia tanpa adanya perperangan" dan tak terasa air mata mengalir dari matanya.<p>

"Naruto-kun" Ucap Suara lembut dari belakang Naruto.  
>Naruto yang mendengar panggilan lembut dari arah belakang dengan cepat menyeka air matanya.<p>

"Ah , Hinata-chan" Ucap Naruto lalu menoleh kearah Hinata yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Melakukan hal seperti biasa?" Tanya Hinata

"Seperti ya kau lihat" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan kearah Hinata "Hinata, Kau percaya Reinkarnasi?" Tanya Naruto

"Ne,,, Kau sudah bertanya berulang ulang Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata yang sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan suaminya itu.

"Tapi kau hanya bilang kau harus percaya"

"Iya, Kita harus percaya kalau reinkarnasi itu ada"  
>"Sudah sudah, Ayo cepat makan" Ucap Hinata lalu menyeret suaminya.<br>Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada patung tersebut,ia tersenyum tipis lalu mengikuti langkah Istrinya, Hinata.  
>Bukan hanya patung wajah Naruto dan para kage yang ada disana, Tapi ada juga patung wajah Sasuke yang berada disamping Naruto.<br>Naruto memang memerintahkan bawahannya untuk membuat patung wajah Sasuke disamping patung wajahnya. untuk menghormati Sasuke dan para Uchiha Yang sudah punah.

Sementara dibukit yang tak jauh dari pemukiman Klan Uchiha. Tenten sedang duduk sambil menatap Matahari terbenam. Hal yang setiap hari ia lakukan jika tidak ada aktivitas.

"Sudah 5 tahun ya" Ucap Tenten pelan sambil menunduk

"Sasuke-kun, Seperti yang kau katakan. Aku menjaga kalung yang kau berikan dengan baik, Aku juga sudah pandai menggunakan pedang."  
>"Pedangmu sangat hebat, Aku menyukainya" Ucap Tenten lalu memandang matahari yang terbenam<p>

"Saat kecil dulu... Kita sering bermain disini...Aku yakin kau masih mengingatnya"

FLASHBACK

Sore yang cerah didesa Konoha. Para Ninja masih beraktifitas seperti biasanya.  
>Disebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari kediaman Uchiha, Terlihat sepasang manusia berbeda Gender sedang duduk bersama melihat matahari terbenam.<p>

Sasuke kecil dan Tenten kecil sedang duduk sambil melihat matahari terbenam. Setiap sore , Inilah yang mereka lakukan. Berdiam diri sambil melihat kearah Matahari terbenam.

Sesekali Sasuke melirik Tenten yang berada disampingnya. Wajah yang setiap hari bersama dan menemaninya, Walaupun tidak ada yang tahu tentang kedekatan mereka.

Sasuke lalu mengambil kalung yang berada dilehernya, Kemudian ia memandangi Kalung itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Hei Tenten-chan" Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari Kalung itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Tenten yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalung ini, Karena berkat kalung ini, Aku bisa bersama Tenten-chan dan aku berjanji untuk tidak menghilangkan kalung ini lagi. dan Aku akan menjaganya sampai mati" Ucap Sasuke lalu menatap Tenten dengan senyum lebarnya. berkat kalung inilah mereka bertemu . Saat Sasuke menghilangkan Kalungnya dan berhasil ditemukan Tenten. dan saat itulah hubungan mereka dimulai.

"Hihihihi, Aku juga ingin berterima kasih pada kalung itu, Karena berkat kalung itu, Aku biaa bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun Yang Kawaai" Ucap Tenten tak lupa dengan tawanya. Tawa Tenten menjadi jadi saat Sasuke cemberut karena dibilang Kawai.

"Hihihihi Jangan cemberut gitu Sasuke-kun" Ucap Tenten yang masih tertawa..  
>"Oh ya, Saat besar Nanti Sasuke-kun ingin menjadi apa?" Tanya Tenten untuk menghilangkan wajah cemberut Sasuke.<p>

"Aku akan menjadi Ninja yang hebat, Melindungi Tenten-chan dan semua orang. Dan aku akan mengalahkan Itachi-nii" Ucap Sasuke riang.  
>"Kalau Tenten-chan Ingin menjadi apa?" Tanya Sasuke<p>

"Kalau aku ingin menjadi Kunoichi yang kuat dan Ahli Menggunakkan pedang . dan aku tak tahu harus belajar dari siapa " Ucap Tenten yang tak kalah riang dari Sasuke

"Tenang saja Tenten-chan, Saat besar Nanti Aku akan mengajari Tenten-chan menggunakkan pedang" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman kepada Tenten.

"Wah, Benarkah?" Tanya Tenten dengan mata berbinar binar

"Iya, Tapi ada Syaratnya"

"Apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Saat besar Nanti, Tenten-chan Harus menikah denganku" Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Tenten merona.

"I..iya, Aku akan menjadi Istri Sasuke-kun" Ucap Tenten dengan malu malu.

[FLASHBACK END]

"Ne, Tentang Reinkarnasi yang kau katakan dulu"  
>"Aku akan menantinya"<p>

"Aku percaya dikehidupan kita Nanti, Kita akan bersama"  
>"Dan aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun"<p>

END

Sorry, Bad End


End file.
